


The Moment Blessed

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 17





	The Moment Blessed

  


I will always have this day  
The day that changed  
My darkened world  
Brought me near the light of you  
And though time  
As is its hungry hue  
Will wear upon my memory  
I will remember you  
In the quiet light  
In a captive breath  
As if I knew the moment blessed  
I will always have this day


End file.
